


Night Shift

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [11]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Accidents, All's well that ends well..., Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comment Fic, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is in a coma after having been in an accident. Angst, Hurt/Comfort - the works! But when you have Harvey Specter at your side everything is going to be fine. Promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written as a comment fic for [this cap set](http://suitsaddict.tumblr.com/post/104946941182) by [suitsaddict](suitsaddict.tumblr.com).
> 
> For naias, as always, the best muse ever.
> 
> There is a [Russian translation of Night Shift](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4581554/11852825) now by [neexyaschborn](http://neexyaschborn.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

When Donna calls, Harvey is just walking past his bed on the way to the closet, a nylon overnight bag dangling from his hand. He drops the bag and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Donna."

He can hear how the woman on the other end of the line takes a deep breath before she asks: "Any news?"

"No," Harvey answers and runs his fingers through his hair. He's exhausted. His back hurts and his whole body feels just so incredibly heavy. He isn't sure if he'll ever be able to rise from his sitting position again. "Still the same."

"It's been three days," Donna murmurs and Harvey sighs. 

"I know."

"Do the doctors think that he—" She falls silent and Harvey tries to make up his mind about what she wanted to ask.

A thousand words and phrases run through his mind and his stomach clenches. _That he… will wake up soon? Will remember? Will be able to walk again? To talk? To think? Is in pain? Will be in pain? Will be in pain for the rest of his life? Will make it?_ He sees bright spots in the darkness of his bedroom and he squeezes his eyes shut. "They don't know."

"Where are you?", Donna asks and Harvey opens his eyes again.

"Home," he says after a short pause and he can hear in his own voice just how tired he really is. "I need a change of clothes. I'll head back there in a minute. Ray's waiting downstairs."

"Why don't you get some sleep while you're at home," Donna says calmly and Harvey can imagine her biting her lips. "You sound exhausted."

"No," he sighs and closes his eyes again. "I have to go back, I—"

"Harvey." She sounds a little sterner now. "You have to get some sleep. Just a couple of hours. You've been at the hospital for three whole days – and nights."

"I can sleep there," he replies, annoyed with the pleading tone that's creeping into his voice. "I can sleep in the chair, I've done that before."

"Okay," Donna whispers and Harvey knows that she didn't want to say that. "But take care of yourself. You're no use to him when you drop dead from exhaustion."

"I will", Harvey says and takes a deep breath. "Donna, what if he—"

"No," Donna cuts him short and her voice is very alert now. "No, Harvey. Don't go there. Don't even go there."

"I—" Harvey interrupts himself and swallows around the lump forming in his throat. "I can't stop thinking—I—He looks so broken and I don't know what—"

"Oh," Donna says and falls silent. Harvey knows that he shouldn't have said anything. Donna doesn't need something like that on top of everything else.

"Listen," he says and straightens his back. "I have to get back there. So—"

"Okay," she says and Harvey flinches at the trembling in her words. He shouldn't have said anything. "I'll come by in the morning."

"Yeah," Harvey nods and ends the call. His back hurts like hell and his eyes feel like sandpaper. He runs his palm over them and his shoulders slump. In his mind he pictures himself rising from the bed, going into his closet and picking some fresh clothes at random. He pictures Mike's clothes hanging there, next to his own, a couple of suits and some jeans and sweaters, some t-shirts and underwear, a few pairs of shoes. Clothes that have found their way into Harvey's condo over the last couple of months. Harvey bites his lips. He had been planning to ask Mike to move in this weekend, on Saturday. Tomorrow. He'd been so nervous about that, playing different scenarios in his mind for days. He pictures Mike's face and how it would have lit up at his question. He can't go into that closet.

Letting the phone drop onto the mattress next to him, Harvey slowly lowers himself down until he's lying flat on his back. His feet are still on the floor and he stares at the ceiling for what feels like an eternity.

When his phone rings again and he shoots up from the bed his body feels tense and there's an odd taste in his mouth. He remembers that taste from the afternoon naps he had to take as a kid. Waking up from them had been completely different than waking up in the morning. The world always felt a bit off after those naps. For a moment he doesn't know where he is and he frantically pats around the bed for his phone. It is pitch dark outside and he curses under his breath. He must have fallen asleep.

"Ye—" He has to clear his throat before he can answer the phone properly and still his voice sounds hoarse and alien. "Yeah. Harvey Specter."

"Mr. Specter, this is Dr. Hernandez from Beth Israel," the voice on the other end of the line says and Harvey's heart misses a beat. "You might want to come in again."

Harvey can't breathe. An iron ring suddenly closes around his chest and he feels like drowning.

"We think that Mr. Ross is going to wake up soon."

"Oh god," Harvey whispers and bites his lips. "Oh, thank god."

He ends the call and runs to his front door, grabbing his keys and wallet from the dresser before he quickly sets the alarm and lets the door fall shut behind himself. Once he is in the elevator he checks his phone for the time. He's been asleep a little over three hours, it's already past midnight. For a moment Harvey wonders what happened to Ray but he loses that thought after only a second. The town car is gone and Harvey hails a cab. (He will later find out that Donna has sent Ray home right after he had ended their call. She must have known – or hoped – that he'd fall asleep.)

Harvey is at Mike's side when Mike finally, after eighty-one hours and thirty-four minutes in a coma, wakes up. His hand is clasping Mike's and he's stroking the back of Mike's hand with his thumb. When Mike opens his eyes, Harvey holds his breath.

"Ha—" Mike coughs and grimaces. "Harvey." He sounds as if he's swallowed a mouthful of rusty nails.

"Hey," Harvey smiles and carefully leans forward to touch Mike's cheek. "Good to have you back."

"What happened?" Mike looks confused. "Where am I?"

"You were in an accident," Harvey answers and the smile vanishes from his face. "You were in a coma for three days. You're at Beth Israel." 

"I—" Mike closes his eyes and Harvey reaches for the emergency button. He presses it and it doesn't take the nurse more than fifteen seconds to respond. Mike's eyes are still closed and he doesn't flinch when the nurse checks his vitals.

"He woke up," Harvey says and his hands fumble with the hem of his shirt. "He talked to me. He knew who I was."

"That's great, Mr. Specter," the nurse says and adjusts the tube of Mike's IV. "I'll go get Dr. Hernandez." She nods reassuringly and turns to leave the room, but when Harvey calls out she stops.

"Nurse." Harvey worries his lower lip between his teeth. "Is he—has he fallen into a coma again?"

"No," she smiles and nods towards the bed. "He's asleep, Mr. Specter. Just asleep."

Harvey nods and sits down in his chair. The doctor comes and checks on Mike but he doesn't wake up again until about an hour later. Harvey is just brushing Mike's hair back, whispering "I love you", after having placed a gentle kiss on Mike's forehead.

"Sap," Mike says and Harvey's head shoots up. Mike's eyes are still closed and he swallows thickly. "'m thirsty."

Harvey nods and brushes Mike's hair back once more. "Are you in pain?"

"Yeah," Mike nods and winces. "Everything hurts."

"I'll get the doctor," Harvey moves to rise and leave but Mike grabs hold of his hand, crying out in pain at his own sudden movement but not letting go. 

"Don't go," he whispers and squeezes Harvey's hand. "Don't leave. I'm scared." A thin layer of sweat begins to form on Mike's upper lip and a single tear leaks from the corner of his left eye. "Please."

Harvey squeezes his hand carefully in return and kisses Mike's forehead again. "I'll be back in no time," he says and exhales shakily. "I'll just go get the doctor so she can give you something against the pain." He squeezes Mike's hand again and bites his lips. "I hate to see you hurting."

"I'm sorry," Mike whispers and Harvey shakes his head.

"No," he says as firmly as possible and bows down to kiss Mike's knuckles. "Nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault." He kisses Mike's hand again and searches for his eyes. "Now let me get someone who can help you, okay?"

Mike nods but he doesn't let go of Harvey's hand. "Come back soon."

"I'll be back in no time, baby" Harvey says again. "I promise. Everything's going to be all right. I'll take care of you. I promise. I love you."

Mike nods again and closes his eyes. "Thank you. Love you, too. So much."

When Harvey comes back with Dr. Hernandez, Mike has fallen asleep once more. He looks less ashen and Harvey doesn't go home that night either. He sits at Mike's bed and holds his hand all through the night.

Everything is going to be all right.

 

~fin~


End file.
